A universal problem with current conventional peg board hooks is their looseness and tendency to detach and fall when an object is placed on or removed from the peg board hook. The S-shaped end of the peg board hook that is typically inserted into the peg board hole is usually the primary means of retaining method between the peg board hook and the peg board. Any slight upward or lateral movement often causes the S-shaped end of the peg board hook to dislodge from the peg board hole and fall. Many attempts and inventions have been made to remedy this problem, but the existing inventions do not perform effectively in all of these applications. All of or part of all existing inventions may or may not state the ability to prevent lateral movement of the peg board hook. While lateral movement does not cause disengagement of the peg board hook and only an upward and outward movement of the bottom portion of the peg board hook can cause disengagement, the lateral movement still causes the peg board hooks to misaligned with each other.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a peg hook staple that eliminates the lateral, upward, outward movement of the peg board hook. The present invention provides an improved component over all of the existing forms of securing devices that retain peg board hooks to the peg board. The present invention firmly secures a variety of shapes and sizes of wire hooks, loops, and other hanger shaped peg board hooks with a perforated composition board panel board, commonly known as peg board, to store or display tools, blister packs, envelopes, cards and a wide variety of other objects.